


Some Champion

by Tarash



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-typical Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: "He stumbled through the forest, swinging the sword left and right at the undergrowth. Being the Champion wasn’t how he thought it would be. Yes, it was an important quest. Yes, he had a special sword now. Yes, he was fighting foul monsters.But he hadn’t thought the monsters would all try to have sex with him!"And then he meets a tentacle beast.





	Some Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonepoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonepoem/gifts).



> Corruption of Champions is a delightful game (FOR ADULTS) so I was happy to see someone request it for Yuletide!

He stumbled through the forest, swinging the sword left and right at the undergrowth. Being the Champion wasn’t how he thought it would be. Yes, it was an important quest. Yes, he had a special sword now. Yes, he was fighting foul monsters.

But he hadn’t thought the monsters would all try to have sex with him!

He’d been a virgin back in Ingnam, too shy to even try and kiss one of the girls.

In the Demon Realm, during the very first day he had been here, some crazed goblin had demanded that he have sex with her, and when he’d tried to refuse her, she had attacked.

Much to his embarrassment, it hadn’t taken her long to defeat him. Even more embarrassing, she had spanked him and used some sort of magic on him to make him hard, horny, and desperate, begging for her to milk him dry, and other words he had never used before in his life.

Some Champion he was turning out to be.

He had avoided the forest for a few days after that encounter, exploring the lake. It had been a much more pleasant place, and he had finally found a weapon and someone who hadn’t immediately wanted to fuck him. Whitney’s farm had been a good place to rest.

He could do without Kelt, though, the arrogant centaur had done nothing but sneer at him during the entire archery lesson. How was he supposed to be the Champion if the one archery teacher he had met refused to teach him?

He sighed. Defeated by a goblin, sneered at by a centaur… would he ever encounter a creature that didn’t leave him feeling hot with humiliation?

He kept walking, grumbling to himself and only heard the snapping of twigs breaking when it was a too late. “What the –”

His mouth fell open when he saw what looked like a giant shrub, or at least that was his first impression. But it kept moving, tendrils that looked like vines slithering about. And somewhere, amidst the writhing tendrils and what looked like leaves, was a giant beak that belonged on a terrifying sea monster.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he turned to face the creature, raising his sword. He swung it at the tendrils closest to him, but the beast moved them away, then raised them. There were four, no, five tendrils raised, and they were coming for him like so many whips.

He jumped and turned to avoid a few, swung his sword at another and grinned triumphantly when his sword cut through it, and ducked to avoid the remaining tendril.

He wanted to move to the left, but felt something tighten around his ankles. He looked down and saw a thick tentacle curled around his ankles. Tentacles? What kind of a strange mixture of plant and sea creature was this beast?

The tentacle gave a sharp tug, making him fall down. The sword fell out of his hand, and he scrambled to grab it. More tentacles reached for him, wrapping around his thighs, slithering up to his waist.

He raised the sword, and started hacking away at the tentacles. The beast barely reacted, and he grunted with effort. It seemed that the tentacles were made of thicker skin than the tendrils.

The tentacles moved further up, raising him in the air. “No!” he cried out, arms flailing. The beak of the beast opened and closed. “No, please, don’t eat me!”

Different tentacles wrapped around his arms, his chest, until he was covered in them. One even wrapped around his neck. “Please!” he managed. “I’ll do anything, but please don’t eat me!”

He felt one of the tentacles rub across his groin, through the leather of his trousers, and he shuddered in the tentacles’ grip. Of course this beast wanted to fuck him as well. The tentacle pressed down against his groin firmly, and oh no, it was starting to feel good.

He wasn’t sure if it was something in the air or in the water, but it seemed that in the Demon Realm, he was more easily aroused than ever. He could feel his cock harden in his trousers, and the beast felt it too, using the tentacles and tendrils to pull the trousers out of the way.

He whimpered when his half-hard cock was exposed to the chilly air, but two tendrils quickly wrapped around it. He closed his eyes, and for a moment could imagine that it was a girl giving him a handjob. He moaned, enjoying the sensation of having his cock and balls played with.

No, wait, he was the Champion. He had to keep fighting!

He started struggling again, his eyes on the sword that he was still holding. The beast’s tentacles were strong, but he was able to move, squirming and struggling, trying to get his right arm free. Maybe he could stab the creature in its beak and free himself.

He felt the tendrils coiling tight around his cock, stroking firmly and his hips rocked forward. “Oh yes,” he moaned, unable to help himself as he tried to get his arm free.

Did the beast know he was struggling to get free, and was that why it was stroking his cock faster and faster?

He had to focus. He had to get free.

But it was hard to think through the haze of desire and lust. His cock was achingly hard now, and he needed release.

He moaned again as the tendril slid across the tip of his cock, another tendril coiling around his balls, stroking them. It was too much.

He relaxed in the tentacles’ grip, the sword falling to the ground. “Please!” he moaned. “Yes, please!”

As if it had sensed his surrender, the beast opened its beak to let out a triumphant cry. It lowered him to the ground, pulling his trousers down further, exposing his legs. Two tentacles pulled his thighs apart by the knees, and another slid down to rub between his cheeks.

He moaned, thrusting into the tight grip the tendrils had on his cock. “Ah!” He hadn’t known that his ass would be so sensitive, that it would feel so good to have something slick rub him there.

But it didn’t stop at rubbing. He felt something thick and blunt push against his hole, and he started struggling again. “No,” he moaned. “Wait!” The beast couldn’t be planning on – “Wait!” He screamed as the thick tentacle pushed its way into his ass, filling him with inch after inch of tentacle.

He was panting, staring at the red sky above him as the beast was relentlessly shoving more of its tentacle inside of him. He moaned and whimpered as the tendrils kept stroking his cock, then gasped as the tendrils released him. “No!” No, he needed the pleasure from having his cock stroked. It was the only thing that made the tentacle up his ass bearable.

Another thick tentacle slid up his thigh, and for a moment he worried that it too would push its way inside his ass. No, surely that wouldn’t fit? The tentacle inside of him was already so thick, pulsating and stroking him until he wasn’t sure if it gave him pleasure or pain.

The thick tentacle slid further up, lifting itself as it reached his aching, hard cock.

He was struggling to see what it was doing, but he screamed as it covered his cock. Unlike the rest of the tendrils and tentacles that has stroked and groped him so far, this one was hollow, and his cock slid inside.

He moaned as his cock was enveloped by slick, wet heat. It tightened around him, until it had gripped his cock like a vice. He moaned helplessly as it began to suck and pulse around his cock. The tentacle inside his ass began to swell, pulling out and pushing back in, stroking something inside of him that made him tremble with pleasure.

He hadn’t known that it was possible to feel this good. “Yes,” he moaned, closing his eyes and pushing back against the tentacles. “Yes, please!” His cock was being sucked by one tentacle, while the other thrust in and out of his ass.

The other tendrils and tentacles were still wrapped around his body, holding him in place, a firm but gentle reminder that he was trapped.

He didn’t care. This felt too good. The two tentacles pleasuring him had found a rhythm that had him moaning and whimpering with every breath. The tentacle around his cock increased its grip on him, just as the other tentacle thrust deep into his ass, and that pushed him over the edge.

He came, gasping and crying out in pleasure, his come swallowed by the tentacle still sucking his cock. The tentacle in his ass kept thrusting in and out, pushing hard.

He whimpered as his orgasm faded and the tentacle around his dick was still sucking. “Please,” he managed, “please, I came!”

But the beast was relentless, and kept sucking on his cock while fucking his ass.

He kept moaning with every thrust, half in pleasure from his orgasm, half in pain. His cock was still hard, forced to stay like that by the powerful suction from the tentacle.

He started to struggle, even though he felt weak. He couldn’t take more of this, and he had to get free.

The tendrils and tentacles around his wrists and arms held him in place, and the one around his neck tightened until he was struggling to breathe.

It was a warning, he knew. Keep struggling, and you die. Submit, and you may live.

He relaxed his arms, and the tentacle around his neck loosened so he could suck in a breath.

The tentacle in his ass had been thrusting in and out relentlessly throughout his ordeal, while the other tentacle had kept sucking on his cock, eager for the next flood of come.

He whimpered, wondering for how long he’d be lying here, trapped by the tentacles.

If – when he got out, he would go back to Kelt. He could take the centaur’s arrogance and snide remarks if it meant getting better with a bow and arrow.

 


End file.
